The Angels Redemption
by DestielsMinions
Summary: Castiel must speak to Dean alone. A short stand alone piece.


The Angels Redemption

The walls of the hotel room seemed to draw you in. The colours were mismatched and haphazard, but the floral pattern had a certain charming allure.  
Dean loaded his gun with a steady hand. He placed it on the sturdy mahogany nightstand, at the head of the queen bed, sighing heavily as he did so. It had been a long time since he had seen Castiel.  
Almost too long. The longing to see the angel ate at him like an unfilled hunger, that was never fully sated. There was always too much left to be desired whenever they spent time with each other.  
Dean lay down on the bed, rolling onto his side to face the wall. He stayed like that for a length of time that seemed never-ending, engulfed by gaudy flowery duvet. He knew he could never sleep while his mind was occupied with thoughts of Castiel, but he was determined to try regardless. He punched his pillow into shape. Then, trying to ignore the creeping silence, he closed his eyes.

"Hello, Dean."

Instantly Dean was sitting upright. That voice was unmistakeable to him. Sure enough, Castiel stood at the end of the bed, tie loose and coat flowing. Slowly Dean stood, trying to ignore his heart hammering against his ribcage. He looked own, studying the grey carpet and his off-white socks. Making a decision, he slowly walked forward until Castiel's shoes came into view, just a fraction. Only then did he look up to meet the angels penetrating gaze. The unfathomable azure blue of his eyes grew darker still, with an un-named desire. He smelt like city rain and chalk, and Dean tried to remember delicate aroma.  
It was Castiel that broke the eye-contact, to face the door. He took a steady three steps towards it before Dean reached for him. His hand wavered before he let it drop back down to his side.

"Please," Dean said softly. "Don't go."

Castiel knew how easy it would be to leave. He didn't even have to use the door, and yet he knew he had to stay.  
He had to stay for Dean.  
Castiel turned slowly to face Dean. He smiled unsurely at the angel.

"I was beginning to think I'd never see you again," Dean finally spoke, his tone trying to be light despite the over-whelming intensity of the situation.

"An angel's job is never done, Dean, you should know that" Castiel said, his tone flat and husky. His face had no expression, his blue eyes never leaving dean. Dean shifted slightly.

"Sammy, he went out for food-"

"I know Dean. I felt needed to see you... alone," Castiel's word faltered and he looked away briefly. "We...we need to talk"

Dean knew what was coming, but that didn't make him want to hear it. He turned away from Castiel, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Castiel hesitated. He took a step closer to Dean.

"Dean, you must understand." His voice was soft but it seemed to catch in the back of his throat. "This is so hard for me..."

Dean spun to face Castiel and closed the distance between them. He poked Castiel hard in the chest. The angel's eyes darkened.

"Hard for you?" Dean looked straight into the angel's uncertain eyes. "I say the right things and I act as I suppose to, but it doesn't mean anything- none of it means anything at all."

Dean rubbed the side of his neck and looked away. "I feel guilty and nothings even happened." \

Castiel step closer to him and placed his hands on his upper arms.

"It has now," he whispered. His hands slowly drifted up to tenderly cradle Dean's face. Castiel waited until he looked at him. Then the angel pulled him closer until their lips met. Dean made a noise half way between a sigh and a moan. Castiel threaded his fingers thorough dean short hair and kissed him harder. Dean opened his mouth slightly. Castiel felt a hand grab at his tie and one on his hip. Dean felt the backs of his knees bump against the back of the bed. He tumbled backwards in the soft billowy covers. He closed his eyes, delirious with lust. He felt the soft touch of a tongue sweep along his jaw and down over his neck. He growled and pulled at the tie he held in his grasp. Castiel crawled over Dean, they're hips bumping together. Dean's eyes flickered open as he heard the ominous sound of his belt being unfastened. He arched up as the belt was removed from his dark blue denim jeans. He smiled slightly and let his eyes slide shut again. He felt his wrists encircled suddenly by the hot touch of Castiel. They were hoisted above his head and he felt the warm leather of his belt trap them together. He let his eyes drift open to stare at Castiel. The angel met his gaze steadily. Then, slowly, he leant down until his warm lips brushed against Dean's earlobe. The angels hot breath blew against the curve of Dean's neck, raising goosebumps along his arms.

"Say my name," Castiel murmured. Dean's eyes widened as he felt teeth bite into his earlobe gently.

"Castiel... " Dean moaned. He felt cold air enter the space where Castiel had been. He felt nimble fingers slowly drift down over his chest and stomach. Dean eyes slide closed once more. They finally came to rest on the brass button of his jeans.  
The click of keys in the door startled them both. Dean opened his eyes and looked up to see Castiel gone. He cursed violently as he tried to free his hands. As Sam enter the room, Dean placed his hands between his legs and turned on his side. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to low his breathing. The solution to all problems was sleep.  
He was still trying to free his hands when the door slammed shut and footsteps sounded out. Dean froze. Sam's footsteps faded into the distance and he heard the bathroom door slam closed to. Dean opened his eyes a fraction.  
Beside the open window lay a single white feather, barely moving as the curtains billowed about it.


End file.
